Guilty Lies
by The.Grammar.Hammer
Summary: After the events of Mark of the Assassin: Hawke has finally gotten gotten the wily pirate queen, Isabela, to commit to her. After meeting a certain red haired elf, Hawke finds herself wondering if this is what she really wants. F!HxIsabela F!HxTallis
1. Chapter 1

**AN - First: I obviously don't own anything.**

**Second: While I've written before, this is my first attempt at writing for such an audience. Please review and let me know if my writing style is something the community would like to see more of.**

* * *

><p>She was covered in blood. Well, this wasn't exactly anything new. Marian Hawke always seemed to be covered in blood. Though her twin blades were sheathed, the dark haired woman was sure the blades and scabbards, alike, would be gummy with dried blood by the time she got around to cleaning them. Why was she thinking about cleaning her blades? A familiar arm was wrapped around her own, leading her around her own home. Perhaps that was why she was thinking about her daggers. Or about how empty her estate felt since Mother passed on. It was so terribly quiet without the older woman constantly nagging the rogue about finding a husband. Maker how she missed that nagging.<p>

"C'mon, sweet thing. We've got to get you out of that armor."

Her armor? Hawke ventured a glance down at her person. She rarely wore her equipment inside the estate. Why hadn't she changed yet? Where was her head. Full, pouting lips were suddenly on her neck. The soft sucking noises assaulted her ears like the war cries of the Qunari just before the horned demon men had attempted to take Kirkwall. Her gauntlets were gone. The other woman certainly wasn't wasting any time. She should be… doing something. Shouldn't she? Hawke realized her lack of focus would be all too obvious unless she started removing her partner's clothing.

Deft fingers slipped down to the tops of those soft leather boots and pushed them down, revealing even softer flesh. Only weeks before and Hawke would have been removing the pirate garb even quicker. The champion's fervor was one of the things that kept Isabela returning to her over and over again. Her own lips left chaste kisses at the crook of the darker woman's knee and inner thighs before pushing her hands up and removing the white tunic the pirate queen constantly wore. Isabela was, surely, a beautiful woman.

Why couldn't Hawke be satisfied with this?

She was obviously thinking far too much. Her armor hit the floor, and Hawke stood before Isabela in nothing but her small clothes. Flashes of memory still plagued her. Hawke knew, only, that she needed to block out those thoughts - drown them. Her lithe body crawled over the pirate's prone form, and their lips and tongues met in an almost angry fight for dominance. It was a tired game, as far as Hawke was considered. Isabela, strong willed as she was, always submitted to the blue eyed champion. Her pale toned knee rose up, pressing against the still clothed center of the other woman, forcing a moan of appreciation from Isabela.

The other rogue hadn't moaned like that when Hawke had finally gotten her into bed. When they had coupled, it wasn't hot and passionate like this. It was… more. Better.

Hawke palmed one of Isabela's large breasts as she rocked her knee against her wet heat. Even through the small clothes Isabela still wore, Hawke could feel the liquid proof of Isabela's need. The other woman never made Hawke guess - with Isabela, Hawke never really knew what got the woman wet. Was it her or just some left over arousal from her bloodlust? Maybe looting all those bodies got her wet? She moved her knee harder, repeatedly pressing against Isabela's clit. Hawke had a breast in each hand, massaging the large mounds. She felt the pirate's nipples spike into the palms of her hands. Her breasts were too big, Hawke decided. They didn't fit in her hands well.

Not like Tallis's.

Isabela's hands found Hawke's ass, and nails dug into the flesh and muscle she found there. Images of the red headed elf flooded her mind, and Hawke let the smallest of moans rumble from her throat. "That's what I like to hear." Isabela's voice was low, husky, hungry. Hawke's teeth nipped at her lover's neck. First just above her golden collar, then her shoulder. Dark marks marred the pirate's normally flawless flesh as Hawke grazed her teeth here and there and just along her collarbone. "Andraste's flaming great arse, Hawke." She noted as her lover's breath hiked, signaling that she was close to climax.

Hawke redoubled her efforts. Her knee rocked against Isabela's wet pussy faster - with more purpose. She caught those dusky nipples between her thumb and forefinger, pinching them and twisting them just enough to make the pirate woman moan. This was normally Hawke's favorite part. Isabela's body grew taught beneath her, and her back arched as moans ripped from deep in her chest. "Bloody Maker! Hawke!" The entirety of her form shuddered in her release before she lay still, panting softly. "You never cease to amaze, Hawke." A still gloved hand cupped the pale cheek of the champion, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. "Let me return the favor, lover."

Hawke found herself on her back. This, recently, had become her least favorite part of their… lovemaking… Before, she had the ability to focus solely on Isabela. But now, when all she could do was lay back and allow Isabela to do as she pleased, her mind was at the mercy of its own musings. Even as her small clothes were removed and her thighs parted, Hawke could think of nothing but the bright eyed assassin. Isabela's hands were on her thighs, and Hawke felt the velvet touch of a tongue teasing her nether lips. Hawke still focused only on that one, chaste kiss she and Tallis had shared. Maker, how her body ached for more.

Two fingers, trained from years of lock picking, pressed their way into Hawke's wet pussy. The champion hissed, drawing in air through clenched teeth. Her hips moved against the welcome intrusion. That tongue moved against her clit, circling the eager bud. "More." The command came out as a needy grunt. Isabela seemed to oblige her, thrusting her fingers to stretch her wet opening before slipping a third finger into her. Hawke thrust her hips against Isabela's fingers, and found herself wondering over Tallis. She had held the Dalish woman's hand once, and she could only imagine what those fingers could do.

Hawke's fingers pulled, tugged and gripped at the covers strewn over her bed. "Bloody hell." The curse came as her back arched, bringing her body off the bed. Tremors claimed her body even as Isabela's tongue lazily licked her clean. She opened one blue eye to look down at the pirate, only to see her licking her own fingers with similar care. Isabela crawled over the Champion of Kirkwall and laid down beside her. Hawke's heart continued to hammer in her chest. Hawke knew she had almost cried out Tallis's name. She had tasted the elf's name on her tongue as her orgasm hit. She had to get over this obsession.

Isabela draped an arm over Hawke's middle, burying her face in Hawke's neck. "Not headed back to the Hanged Man tonight?" Hawke asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Not a chance, sweet thing." Soft lips pressed gently against her neck. "I've decided I don't spend nearly enough time with you." Her head rested on Hawke's shoulder. Hawke looked down at the red band that was still tied around Isabela's bicep. She sighed inwardly. "I… love you, Hawke."

Hawke closed her eyes, feigning sleep just so she wouldn't have to respond.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I was really happy with the response I got from my first chapter. I had meant to update before now, but we all know how life can be. Here's chapter two! Enjoy, and let me know what you think.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So what you're telling me is that, after all the trouble the slattern's put us through, you've decided you're through with her?"<p>

"That's not…!" Hawke hung her head. "That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean, Hawke?" The captain's green eyes narrowed. It was not as if she and Isabela had become friends over the years, but the two of them were companions. The pirate caused more than enough trouble for Aveline and her guards on a regular basis. But when the Templar captain started questioning her leadership, Isabela had been right there with Hawke at her back. "It's unbelievable, to be sure, but the wretch loves you. Would you throw that away for something that could be?" The red haired woman leaned against her desk, crossing her arms over her chest.

It amazed her that Hawke was coming to her for love advice – of all people! But when Aveline considered what other options Hawke truly had, she realized she actually was the best choice. "You haven't seen Tallis in years, Hawke. Not since that Orleasian retreat." She sighed, holding her head in her hands. "I just don't want to watch you make a mistake, Hawke… Marian. I thought the two of you were getting along alright. Rumor has it, she's even stopped her outings to the Rose."

Hawke worried at her lower lip. "I know, Aveline. Believe me… You're not saying anything I haven't already thought about. But… Bloody Maker. I feel this disconnect between 'Bela and I. I… I don't even enjoy sex with her anymore." Aveline blushed furiously. "And Tallis… Thoughts of her haunt me." The champion ran a hand through her short hair. "I just can't seem to stop thinking about her."

"And just whom are you thinking about, sweet thing?" Isabela sauntered into the captain's office, slipping a possessive arm around the dark haired woman. "Me, I hope." She grinned, looking to Aveline. "Morning, Big Girl."

"Whore."

"Is it ever too early for this?" Hawke asked, already exasperated.

"Never." The pirate queen lightly kissed Hawke's cheek. "Come on, Hawke. I managed to get us a really sweet tip. There's supposedly a dirty shipment coming in today. Let's go have some fun."

The thick brows of the guard captain rose. "Oh, no you don't. If anyone is going to investigate illegal smugglers, it will be me and my men. I can hardly trust you to keep your own nose clean. I would have to be some sort of fool to let you walk in there without supervision."

Hawke threw up her hands. "Enough. Both of you." The champion sighed, obviously tired of this old game. "Aveline, what if you just accompany us?" She carefully took a step away from Isabela. Hawke tried to make it look casual as opposed to actually distancing herself from her lover. "That way – if there are smugglers – we're not going in blind. And that way, you can oversee the raid personally."

Isabela pouted. "Sweetness…" The pirate queen blinked her large, honey colored eyes up at the champion. "Do we have to bring, Mommy? She'll ruin all of our fun." She then slipped an arm around Hawke's neck, whispering huskily against her ear. "Can't we ditch her somewhere? You know how I get after a good fight." Her tongue darted out and teasingly traced the arch of Hawke's ear. Hawke cleared her throat and visibly moved away from the woman. "Fine. Have it your way. See if I share my secrets with you again."

"Come on." Hawke said, her tone suddenly shifting to business. "Let's see what these smugglers are all about."

* * *

><p><em>"Hold it."<em>

_The dwarf slammed down his tankard of whiskey as if it were a gavel, effectively halting the woman's speech as she retold what had transpired earlier that night. "You and Isabela decided to take a little outing." Hawke nodded her response. "But then you decided to bring the captain of the guard with you." Hawke nodded again. "And now you're trying to tell me—"_

_"Yes, Varric!" The rogue slammed down her own tankard to cut the man off. "Tallis was on the flaming ship!"_

* * *

><p>"There it is. Just like ol' Jack promised it would be." Isabela crouched low, keeping close to the shadows. Hawke looked over her lover's shoulder, seeing the ship finally docking. Half a dozen men leaped off the side of the ship, securing the vessel to the dockside. "It's funny. I don't recognize the outfit. Normally bandits like to all dress like one another. The Crows. The Sharps. The City Guard."<p>

"Shut it, whore."

"See what I mean? Anyway, these men –"

"Are obviously a set up." The Champion of Kirkwall disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and carefully traveled within the shadows until the first of many men was within her reach. One hand reached out, gripping the back of his tunic, as the other lashed out with a dagger, bringing the sharp blade across his throat. Before the moonlight had the opportunity to gleam across her silver weapon, arrows were already flying through the sky, coming from the ship, itself. "Isabela! Aveline!" Her dominant hand shifted, thrusting a dagger under the clavicle of another man. There were suddenly so many more smugglers. Hawke, deflecting an arrow, made her way back to her companions. "Perhaps we should have brought the company of guards."

"Now, darling, why would you say a thing like that?" Isabela was suddenly to her left, protecting her blind spot. "You and I work so well together. Who needs backup?" The honey-eyed woman winked and disappeared back into the shadows.

Battle weary, Hawke made her way toward the ship. She had to know what was so damned important. She had to know why so many men were on board – had been on board. The dark haired woman slid her twin daggers into their sheathes and grabbed the rope, slowly inching her way up. She knew Isabela would have been able to climb the thing must faster than she could. Hawke felt like a slow moving target, hanging on the braided rope that tied the ship to shore. Finally, Hawke set foot on board. And she saw exactly what – or rather who – all those men were protecting.

Numb, Hawke stepped slowly toward the figure that remained tied to the mast. Nimble fingers untied the cloth gag, and bright blue eyes gazed upon the red haired elf once more.

"Hello, Tallis."


End file.
